


Dance

by ServantOfMischief



Series: Tumblr requests [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Before Dragon, Dancing, F/M, Itori recording for future blackmail, Itori watching, Kaneki Ken is One-Eyed King, Music, Uta dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServantOfMischief/pseuds/ServantOfMischief
Summary: Itori doesn't think Uta realizes what he does when he listens to music





	Dance

Uta likes listening to music while he works. Sometimes music distracts him from noticing how much time passes and that puts him at ease because it’s nice to work without worrying about watching the clock. Sometimes music inspires him to create some real great pieces of art and he loves that.

 

Other times, when he listens to music while hanging up new masks, he might dance.

 

He’s never truly thought much about it, why he dances or if he should make a conscious attempt at stopping himself, he’s not even always aware that he does it. Itori is sure he isn’t aware that he’s dancing now. It is after closing time, but she entered through the door right before the clock struck nine and he locked the door. Well, it is more accurate to say that she is the one who flipped the sign and locked the door. He never even noticed her enter, or else he would have greeted her, polite as he is. Seeing how focused he is, she thought he wouldn’t remember to lock the door himself, so she did it for him. And watching him is enthralling, she can’t bring herself to interrupt him.

 

His moves aren’t exaggerated or wild, he’s gliding smoothly through his studio, occasionally bobbing his head as he moves around. It’s nice to see, the steps are elegant and graceful, and the way his wrap sweater has slipped down on one side, as it usually is, is strangely attractive and appropriate to the dancing itself. Itori doesn’t understand English very well as she never bothered to learn the language, but she wishes she has now, because then she’d understand what Uta is singing quietly to himself.

 

“We keep this love in a photograph,” he sings as he fastens a mask to a mannequin before skipping over to another.

 

“We made these memories for ourselves, where our eyes are never closing.” He has a nice voice, Itori thinks as she pulls her knees up to her chin. It’s quiet but light. Usually when he speaks, he keeps his tone so neutral and monotone, but when he sings, he put some emotion in it. It sounds like it’s a bit of a sad song, maybe, like there’s some underlying sadness trying to hide behind some kind of cheeriness. That suits him too, she thinks. Uta is sad, but he won’t admit it. He never once admitted to it.

 

“When I’m away, I’ll remember how you kissed me,” he reaches up for the paintbrush he’s put behind his ear, supported by the big headphones trapping his ears, and she guesses that now that he’s run out of merchandise to hang up for customers to see, she’ll finally have his attention. He twirls the paintbrush in his hand as he does a pirouette to get one final overlook at his studio, a small smile curling his lips. He seems satisfied with his work.

 

“Under the lamppost back in Sixth street, hearing you whisper through…” He trails off when he sees her sit by his desk, grinning widely with her phone up, aimed at him.

 

“Itori-san.” He pulls his earphones off too, greeting her as politely as ever.

 

“Good evening, U-chan.” She says, pressing a button on her phone and shoving it down into her purse. “What song were you listening to? It sounded nice.”

 

“It’s an English artist, you’ve probably never heard of him.” She doubts she has, because she likes music sung in a language she understands. This limits her to her own country’s music, but she is curious about this song Uta listened to. She asks him to send it to her later, so she can check it out.

 

“Did you want something?” He asks her and she shrugs carelessly as she slides off his chair so he can take a seat.

 

“Nothing important. I just haven’t seen you in a while.” She tells him, adjusting the straps of her purse over her shoulder. She had intended to invite him out to find a snack but changes her mind. It seems like he is more interested in working than going out, even if it is to find some fun and food.

 

“Have you been busy lately?” She asks instead, and he hums.

 

“There has been a rise in demand.” Uta admits, taking his chair back and tapping the brush against his workbench. He doesn’t sound like he finds the thought annoying. He likes the workload that comes with the growing tension between humans and ghouls now. Kaneki Ken’s return as the One-Eyed King has rattled the CCG to its core. Betrayed by one of its own, but the man orchestrating everything is laughing behind his mask. They are all puppets, yet no one can see the strings they are dancing to.

 

“Things have been heating up lately.” Itori agrees, and a sly smile stretches across her face as she crosses her arms. The situation has evolved far beyond what she has imagined, and she loves it, the unpredictability, the opportunities which are rising, everything is so completely, perfectly chaotic. It is-

 

“Just like we want it.” Uta’s smile is just as malicious and mad as it stretches across his face, eyes narrowing, shining, as he agrees with her.

 

“Yes, exactly how we want it.” He tilts his head, and she raise a brow. "By the way, Itori-san, I'd appreciate if you kept that little recording of yours to yourself." 

 

"Oh come now." 

**Author's Note:**

> The song used was Photograph by Ed Sheeran. I just thought that one fit. Tumblr request


End file.
